


【漢勳奎】Les chats

by yunnnn020



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 03:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunnnn020/pseuds/yunnnn020
Summary: *閉合三角*奇怪的世界觀





	【漢勳奎】Les chats

**Author's Note:**

> *閉合三角  
*奇怪的世界觀

⠀

我們這一輩子都會是尹淨漢圈養的貓。

⠀⠀

在尹淨漢本人親口告訴李碩珉這件事之前，他都無法相信自己家的少爺竟然就這樣帶了兩隻小貓崽回來，雖然叫他們作小貓崽，但實際上也只差尹淨漢一兩歲罷了，以人類年齡計算的話。

⠀

⠀

⠀

今天與往常十分不同，李碩珉澆著花房裡的玫瑰在心裡說道，聽司機先生說今天尹淨漢上車的時候還帶著兩位小貓妖回來，他想他們家少爺不是忽然被引起興趣就是想要做自己最擅長的玩笑，估摸著等私家車在大門口停下來前就去等著吧，結果他預計的到達時間與實際的不同，等到他整理好花房並走往目的地之後，人早就已經坐去客廳裡了，他急忙上前道了個歉，即使他們不只是主僕也是朋友，李碩珉還是清楚知道這位少爺把準時看的很重要。

⠀

他知道尹淨漢在等他，微微鞠躬後遞上了廚房剛泡好的熱茶，對方淺嚐一口後便放下了精緻的瓷器，挑了個眉說：「碩珉啊，安排個空房吧？我『領養』了兩隻小貓。」他從不待慢尹淨漢提出的任何指示，點了頭就上樓請人幫忙整理好房間，就挑在主臥室不遠處。

⠀

特別加重的領養二字，在尹淨漢說出來時，他明顯看到了身旁乖巧坐著的小貓妖耳朵抖了抖，讓他覺得煞是可愛，他伸出手摸了摸較嬌小孩子的頭，對方雖然僵硬了一秒，但也很順從的接受尹淨漢的撫摸，一旁覺得自己被忽略的另一隻小貓似乎有點不服的蹭近尹淨漢的胸膛撒嬌，啊啦，都是乖孩子呢。

⠀

「兩個人住一間房行吧？」他慵懶的問道，見貓妖們並沒有太大的搖頭幅度，並且輕輕的打著呼嚕，就沒繼續說話了，李碩珉絕對是他信的過的對象，他並不擔心這個與他共事已久的朋友，所以也只是躺在沙發上等候。

⠀

等到終於把他們送回房裡已過子時了，隔天並沒有安排行程，不過向來養生的尹淨漢還是決定洗漱完直接就寢，至少今天他沒有多餘的體力陪兩隻精力旺盛的貓妖玩。

⠀

⠀

⠀

當時尹淨漢正因為遲遲等不到要進他辦公室報告工程狀況的負責人發脾氣，約莫三分鐘後那個人以一種束手無策的表情就帶著兩隻小貓進辦公室，那位負責人不知道，但是他一看就知道那兩隻是貓妖，而且年紀還很小，不然大概也不會一路從工地跟回來了，他聽完對方的報告和對這兩隻「貓咪」的來歷說明之後額上的青筋跳了跳，按了按頭之後要那人把貓留下就能下班了。

⠀

一直籠罩著的陰影離開了，忽然的強光讓他們防備起來，但感受到尹淨漢散發出來的氣息，讓兩隻貓妖既不敢跟他起衝突，也不敢逃跑，尹淨漢靠近時，更是炸起毛來微微顫抖著。

⠀

「你們應該知道我不是人類吧。」說罷他變露出了頭上的小角，白鬼在妖怪中的階級與實力，一直都是不容小覷的，自覺的變成能夠交流的人類，在對方的眼神示意下向他做自我介紹：「我是金珉奎，這位是李知勳。」李知勳明顯有些怕生，他看了尹淨漢一眼點點頭算是打招呼，便窩在柔軟的沙發上不發一語。

⠀

事實上他們原本住的地方就在那塊工地底下，在來這裡之前，一直都是以貓的型態生活的，於是在尹淨漢帶著無害笑容的邀請下，他們就這樣糊裏糊塗的住進了尹家。

⠀

雖然是自願遷徙的，突然的環境改變還是讓李知勳有些睡不著覺，他翻來覆去的、半妖化產生的尾巴有一下沒一下的甩著，他旁邊的金珉奎已經在打著呼嚕，大概是有些心氣不順，他用力的戳了金珉奎想要把他叫醒，結果對方不但沒有睜眼，還直接緊緊把李知勳抱住，他渾身的毛都豎起來了，要不是那人是無意識的動作，自己一定會把他抓醒，李知勳惡狠狠的瞪向睡的正香的弟弟，嘴裡還不知道在嚼什麼，真是笨的可愛，他又抽出手捏了對方的臉幾下，一直到金珉奎發出小小聲的嗚咽才心滿意足的收手。

⠀

因為沒有什麼行程，尹淨漢也不急著用早餐，他坐在沙發上喝茶，一邊等李知勳和金珉奎下樓，他承認早上看到他們是相擁而眠的時候有些小小的嫉妒，但卻不知道是因為誰，可能兩人都過於可愛到他想要收入囊中吧。

⠀

⠀

⠀

金珉奎最近有些有苦難言，尹淨漢總是喜歡欺負他，就連和自己一起長大的知勳哥也不幫自己，明明他所認識的李知勳是很討厭別人和他肢體接觸的，就連自己偶爾想要撒嬌也被鐵壁防禦，現在！現在尹淨漢正在書房，他透過門縫偷看到自己喜歡的知勳哥正坐在尹淨漢的懷裡和他一起看書。

⠀

房內，尹淨漢用餘光看向門外咬著牙卻又不敢走進來的金珉奎，嘴角的弧度又更大了，那隻可愛的小貓妖怎麼能這麼光明正大的偷窺呢？他搔了搔李知勳和尾巴相連的尾椎，一直到對方紅著耳朵躲閃之後才罷手，他看到金珉奎的表情更加急迫了，於是抬起頭定定的看向他。

⠀

他顯然沒有想到自己會被抓包，於是急急忙忙的跑開，他甚至還不小心拐了一腳，在尹淨漢出來抓他之前他就回房間了，李知勳還沉浸在書的世界裡，他並沒有發現金珉奎，只是害羞的同時不滿尹淨漢持續不斷的騷擾。

⠀

「珉奎今天做什麼了啊？」尹淨漢假裝不知道的問，金珉奎連耳朵都貼著頭髮不敢動，他不曉得尹淨漢又要用什麼方法作弄他了，只是安靜的不回答也不和尹淨漢對到眼，他根本就沒有任何不快，尹淨漢本就沒氣，看起來是這麼楚楚可憐的小貓又更讓他連假裝發脾氣都不願意，不過該懲罰的時候還是要懲罰的。

⠀

他感覺到自己的臉被漂亮的手抬起，原本迴避的視線也只能看向好看的男人，金珉奎被帶上尹淨漢房間裡的大床，他有種不好的預感，但是他逃不了了，進房間時被悄聲鎖上的門，還有尹淨漢直盯著他的眼神，讓他打消了所有念頭。

⠀

他說：「今天晚上要叫我主人哦。」

⠀

語畢金珉奎就乖乖的被尹淨漢放倒在床上，他緊緊的閉上眼睛，對方卻用一下又一下的吻到他睜眼為止，他的眼瞼輕輕抖著，最終還是比不過尹淨漢的耐心，金珉奎傻愣愣的仰視著在他身上也正看著自己的尹淨漢，在被他的外表引住視線之時，那人就吻上自己，伸著舌頭長驅直入。

⠀

這是金珉奎第一次被深吻，他甚至不知道要怎麼換氣，只能輕輕抓著尹淨漢的被求他讓自己呼吸，尹淨漢的舌頭十分靈巧，他掃過了金珉奎口中的每一個角落，又在他的小虎牙上多停留了幾下才捨不得的鬆口，光一個吻就讓金珉奎被吻的找不著北，他輕輕的喘口呼吸著，但尹淨漢並沒有這麼容易就放過他的意思。

⠀

不等對方緩過來，尹淨漢在金珉奎嫩嫩的脖頸上留下痕跡，他驚叫一聲想要阻止，但以尹淨漢的話說，金珉奎平時也不會出門，留點齒印又如何？光想像對方未到心底的笑意，就能令金珉奎的心一直跳，但他一時之間也說不清楚他的心臟會何會這樣。

⠀

看到對方就無法控制的狂跳，就像現在，尹淨漢的容貌幾乎沒有死角，就算被金珉奎仰視著，他還是好看的令人心動。

⠀

「怎麼了？」難得沒有嘲笑他的尹淨漢關切的問，他看著對方認真的神情搖搖頭，做出了打死他也不會再做的動作，金珉奎盯著尹淨漢的眼睛主動把唇印在他唇上，他覺得自己的臉好燙，在碰上尹淨漢清涼又柔軟如果凍的嘴唇時，那人就反客為主的又一次侵入自己，霎時恢復精神的金珉奎開始後悔自己的衝動之舉，尤其是聽到尹淨漢帶著笑意的調侃：「原來我們珉奎這麼喜歡我啊，那哥哥就不客氣了。」

⠀

此刻的尹淨漢溫柔的讓人害怕，也許他原來就是這樣溫柔的人，只是因為覺得金珉奎的反應可愛所以才欺負他的，金珉奎吞了口口水，他感覺到身上的人正沿著他喉結的形狀舔著，他曾幾何時受過這種刺激，偏偏對方又好像算好的一樣鉗住了自己的器官，這人什麼時候脫掉我睡褲的，金珉奎實在很悶，自己怎麼都跟不上尹淨漢的速度。

⠀

「珉奎啊，記得我剛說的嗎？」尹淨漢壞心的輕輕捏了他的性器，卻又不把洞口鬆開，就是想聽到金珉奎投降，「⋯⋯主、主人，唔。」他的舌頭被尹淨漢含在嘴裡不放，上面的口微微痛著，下面又被堵的不舒服，在生理淚水湧出眼眶之前，尹淨漢才終於讓他射精，金珉奎腦中一片空白，他感受著尹淨漢很快開始的第二輪進攻說不出話來，他所有想說的話都變成一團，在兩人交合的吻裡消失。

⠀

剛射完的人沒辦法揮走精力充沛的人正對自己做壞事的手，他只能任尹淨漢擺佈，並發出聲音想要讓那人停下來，但是對方不但沒有讀懂他的意思，甚至以此作為鼓勵，更加變本加厲的侵入他的後穴，手指在深處探索著，惹的金珉奎一直忍不住驚叫出聲，他伸出手環抱著尹淨漢的背，手指的觸碰讓尹淨漢感覺好像真的有小貓在用爪子撓著自己，更加心癢。

⠀

「你說這樣的話你會不會生一窩小貓崽給我呀？」尹淨漢故意往深處頂了頂，並沒有聽到金珉奎的回應，那人淚眼汪汪的看著自己，眼神在示意自己什麼，尹淨漢輕柔的用唇碰了碰他的眼睛，金珉奎半順從的閉上眼睛，感受著尹淨漢在自己身上的動作。

⠀

既然不回應的話，尹淨漢就當他沒有拒絕之意，硬挺的性器代替手指讓金珉奎的生理淚水又流出更多，現在的他看起來又更誘惑人、更加秀色可餐，尹淨漢抿起嘴有些於心不忍，但是金珉奎的身體好像在邀請著自己一般，他早就來不及收手了。

⠀

「嗚⋯⋯嗚，不要了⋯⋯」「好了，乖。」尹淨漢正做著最後的衝刺，身下人這一哭讓自己心都化了，他悉數吻掉對方的淚水，柔聲哄著，他本就沒打算繼續折磨第一次做愛的小貓妖，況且那人實在是可愛的讓他心疼，他可不想嚇到金珉奎。

⠀

⠀

⠀

金珉奎在心裡發誓，他再也不要偷看尹淨漢跟李知勳在做什麼了，尤其是絕對不能讓尹淨漢看到，他想像了一下被李知勳看到的後果，以那人的個性絕對不會做什麼的，頂多自己被挨一頓打罷了。

⠀

⠀

他一直到現在還暈乎乎的，活了一千年，從來沒有任何關於性的經驗，金珉奎一直以為做愛就要像尹淨漢之前這麼對他做的，在又一次的不小心聽見異樣的叫聲之後，金珉奎才改觀，畢竟為同類，又是一起生活很久的哥哥，他當然認得出那是李知勳的聲音，不知道哥哥是不是也像他一樣在接受懲罰，可是聲音聽起來和那天也差太多了吧！金珉奎咬牙切齒，貓著步伐輕輕離開房門口。

⠀

金珉奎想起來最近幾乎每天晚上，李知勳都不再給他晚安吻了，雖然如果他想要抱著對方睡覺的話那人還是不會太大力反抗，如果連李知勳都被尹淨漢收買的話，那他在這家裡豈不是孤立無援了嗎！他渾身抖了一抖，又更加深了要討好哥哥每天幫他按摩的想法。

⠀

⠀

⠀

李知勳這陣子一直都怪怪的，身為主人的尹淨漢想，自從那次的休息時間之後，自己就幾乎每天都早出晚歸，沒辦法好好的跟家裡的兩隻小貓相處——說是小貓，但他們年齡差距其實也不大，只是長了七百多歲的的尹淨漢還是下意識的將他們當孩子看，難得回了一趟家，又自己幫自己放了幾天假之後，尹淨漢才發現小貓在躲他。

⠀

他先是問了金珉奎，那人很疑惑的回望自己，頭上的貓耳也垂下來，見對方這種反應，尹淨漢也沒多為難他，揉了揉金珉奎的頭並印上一個吻，還不忘偷摸一把之後就放過他了，見到他因為被揩油而炸毛的樣子，又讓他笑了出來，他看見金珉奎明明想跟著自己笑卻又裝作生氣的臉，和餘光發現的李知勳，看見自己的動作之後就跑回房間了。

⠀

他甚至還來不及叫住他呢，尹淨漢有些懊惱，他真的不知道該如何和李知勳溝通，原本喜歡黏著自己的人兒就這樣避之唯恐不及，他也挺難受的，不過總得還是有辦法解決的。

⠀

尹淨漢開始每天不厭其煩的在李知勳面前晃來晃去，在對方要忍不住和他說話之前就先跑開，再不然就是李知勳要找尹淨漢時，那人又故意先叫了金珉奎，比主人還要高大的貓妖不明所以，卻還是很高興的對帥氣的男人撒著嬌，李知勳瞬間無法融入客廳的氣氛，弟弟撇了一眼貓哥哥，看到那人聳著的耳朵和尾巴就好想要去抱抱他，但是自己的尾巴正好被尹淨漢抓住，他也沒有辦法，只能看著哥哥跑回去他們的房間裡。

⠀

金珉奎當然不懂尹淨漢想要做什麼，他只能趁晚上只有他們兩個在房裡的時候找李知勳了，那人躲在被子裡就是不讓金珉奎看見他的臉，他看不明白哥哥白嫩的臉蛋到底是被悶紅的、氣紅的，還是哭紅的，小心翼翼的捧起看起來就心氣不順的哥哥小小的臉，金珉奎淺淺的親了李知勳的嘴，現在的他才沒那個心情反抗對方，只是悻悻的問貓弟弟：「尹淨漢是不是欺負你了？」

⠀

原來是這個原因，金珉奎恍然大悟。

⠀

「他是主人。」乖巧的小貓又補充，李知勳氣的牙癢癢，竟然讓他的寶貝弟弟叫那人主人？他顯然是誤會了什麼，並且頗有馬上衝去尹淨漢房間找他理論的趨勢，金珉奎馬上阻止他，可是小傻瓜又支支吾吾的不知道要怎麼解釋，思考的期間就直接被對方掙脫了，完蛋了，金珉奎想。

⠀

⠀

⠀

「知勳？」被吵醒的尹淨漢帶著濃濃的鼻音，他睡覺時並沒有鎖門的習慣，但是李碩珉進門通常會敲門，全家上下唯一一個敢這樣直接闖進來的除了李知勳大概沒別人了，他試探的問出口，看到逆著光的人耳朵抖了一抖，他其實正在後悔自己的衝動，大晚上的跑來，也不知道要說什麼，李知勳呆呆的站在門口，一直到清醒過來的尹淨漢起身把他領進房，他好像沒辦法拒絕，畢竟是他自己先把人吵醒的，只好硬著頭皮在尹淨漢的示意下躺進溫暖的被子裡。

⠀

床上都是尹淨漢的香氣，貓妖的嗅覺天生就敏銳，尹淨漢身上的味道是他們族特有的味道，但又和李知勳曾經見過的白鬼又都不太一樣，尹淨漢真的是個很特別的人，他想，在差點被白鬼的味道誘惑之時，他想起來了自己來尹淨漢房間的原因，李知勳打起精神來瞪著眼睛看像撐著頭躺在他旁邊的人。

⠀

「怎麼了？」尹淨漢哭笑不得的看著突然裝兇的李知勳，想要給他一個安撫的親吻卻被偏頭躲開，只好柔聲問他，那人一直欲言又止的，讓他忍不住伸出舌頭碰了碰對方一直張合的小嘴，李知勳被突然湊上前的人嚇到，輕輕地咬了一口，尹淨漢假裝很痛的叫了一聲之後，房間內又和一開始一樣安靜，過了良久李知勳才終於提出他的疑問，「淨漢哥，是不是欺負珉奎了？」李知勳弱弱的開口，此時他不管怎麼想也是處於弱勢方，這裡可是尹淨漢的地盤，他哪敢像方才一樣直接怒衝衝地問，李知勳是很喜歡尹淨漢沒錯，但如果是和朝夕相處的貓弟弟有關的話，他還是會想為對方抱不平。

⠀

「嗯？」尹淨漢只是覺得很可愛，然後又想起上次的事，「我們是在玩遊戲哦，知勳也想玩嗎？」他用著自己覺得最有親和力的笑問對方，李知勳一向都很喜歡遊戲，他不由自主的點點頭，正想問是什麼，尹淨漢的舌頭又伸進他的嘴裡，他不敢掙扎，只能順著尹淨漢的動作，對方只是淺嘗輒止，放開的時候尹淨漢這麼對他說：「親吻之後遊戲就開始了。」

⠀

⠀

⠀

留有餘溫的絲質睡袍被扔在地上，尹淨漢有意無意的對李知勳敏感的耳朵輕輕說著話，彷彿還不夠似的，在句尾又會偷偷吹幾口氣，他被弄得渾身微顫，一對白色的貓耳貼在頭皮上，李知勳本就不擅於和他人肢體接觸，更別說是這麼親密的舉動了，換作是其他人，也許早就被他狠狠咬了回去，但尹淨漢有的是方法，或者說其實根本不需要什麼方法，畢竟他知道李知勳也是喜歡自己的。

⠀

「吻是要留給喜歡的人做的。」尹淨漢如是說道，他低下頭給了貓咪一個很淺的親吻，那人臉紅通通的，閉上眼睛回吻了他，「那麼淨漢哥也喜歡珉奎嗎？」李知勳在這種時候也不忘提及了貓弟弟，只見身上的白鬼象徵性的在他的胸前上留了一個印記作為懲罰，又向下擒住李知勳粉紅色的果實，他嚶嚀一聲後閉上眼睛乖乖的，下半身卻不聽話的扭了扭，尹淨漢笑出聲，在收到身下人不滿的目光之後才安撫的摸摸他。

⠀

李知勳一被摸身體就軟了下來，他哪裡有受過這樣的待遇，尹淨漢覺得他幾乎一碰觸，對方就像熟透了的水蜜桃一般整個粉紅了起來，實在讓尹淨漢很想現在吃掉這顆小蜜桃，他又輕又慢的沿著李知勳的身體線條，一路往下，在腹部停留，李知勳小小隻的、身材也很穠纖合度，有運動習慣的小貓肚子上微微帶著線條，尹淨漢的手來回著，讓他瞬間覺得自己很像懷孕的母貓，阻止了對方繼續摸下去，他抓起尹淨漢的手，卻被反摁在頭頂，而後對方溫柔的抬起他其中一隻手，像是在求婚一樣，吻在手背上。

⠀

見那人還在發愣，尹淨漢逕直將手指游移到小貓的穴口，李知勳被嚇的一機靈，張口就想咬一口入侵他身下的人，來不及使用鋒利的牙之前，聲音就先變了調，白鬼先生伸入一根手指輕探，同時又湊近他耳旁說道：「知勳愛咬人的壞習慣要改掉唷。」

⠀

這種感覺李知勳也說不出是喜歡還是討厭，但毫無疑問的，一開始十分不適應，他扭動身軀想要調整姿勢，馬上被尹淨漢的手止住，現在他一隻手指在李知勳的身體裡，異常有耐心的幫他做擴張，其實他早已迫不及待要吃掉對方了，偏偏已經有了反應的李知勳早已忍不住的動來動去，似乎也在催促著尹淨漢。

⠀

「喜、喜歡⋯⋯」「嗯？」小貓妖試探性的吻上白鬼先生緊抿著的雙唇，對方在看到那人如此的動作之後，緊緊忍住的慾望彷彿也得到解放般，拿出來的手指已經沾上些許體液，他進入所有動作都是很輕的，對方卻承受不住刺激的叫出聲，尹淨漢甚至還沒頂到底，就瞥見盡散佈在李知勳器官上的白濁液體，尹淨漢又像是受到鼓勵似的提速，貓咪有一下沒一下的叫聲更讓他來不及就把東西泄在體內了，身下正喘著氣的人讓他好想再繼續疼愛對方，但太過激必定會造成反效果，所以尹淨漢只是忍不住的給了李知勳幾個深吻，在他沒有氣之時，渡氣給他，教導李知勳接吻換氣的方法。

⠀

⠀

⠀

「下次叫上珉奎一起玩嗎？」尹淨漢抱起體型小的貓咪，往浴室走去，那人一被他抱起來就緊緊的抓著自己不放開，尹淨漢感受著蹭著自己脖頸的可愛小東西，笑得開心，又揉了揉那人的屁股，還未回過神的李知勳顧不上尹淨漢問了什麼，只想阻止對方，隨意應了一聲：「嗯！」

⠀

被圈養的貓，無法再適應野外的生活，牠唯一有辦法做的就是繼續以家貓的身份被圈養一輩子。


End file.
